villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colonel Ives
Colonel Ives (otherwise known as Colqhoun) is the main antagonist of the 1999 horror film Ravenous. He is an incredibly bloodthirsty and mentally deranged cannibal who attempts to manipulate a select few to join his cause. He was portrayed by Robert Carlyle who also portrayed Francis Begbie in the Trainspotting series, Durza in Eragon, Rumplestikskin in Once Upon a Time, Renard in The World is Not Enough and Adolf Hitler in Rise of Evil. History Past Ives started off as a colonel who had lost much of his strength upon diagnosed with tuberculosis this was until he encountered a spiritual native man who told him that by eating the meat from other people he would take their strength. Ives takes this story on board and eats the man healing his tuberculosis while also making him hungry for more. He traveled through the united states until he found a military group residing in a cave for shelter and ate all of them. Following this he ventured towards a small military outpost and was greatly injured and almost killed from the blizzard. Once in the military outpost he adopts the identity of a traveler named Colqhoun and tells all of the troops a fabricated story about how he his heinous cannibalistic leader named Ives were the sole survivors of a blizzard due to an insanity ridden Ives eating the rest of the group. He then manipulates the group into investigating the cave that the group resided in including the film's protagonist Boyd. Upon entering the cave it is discovered that this was a trick however the entire group are brutally killed by Ives leaving Boyd as the whole survivor and heavily traumatized by the events. When Boyd attempts to explain the story numerous times nobody in the outpost believes him and to make matters worse Ives appears once again this time going by his true identity Colonel Ives. Boyd frantically attempts to explain that the man and Colqhoun are one in the same however once again nobody believes him due to a lack of evidence. Ives later explains to Boyd the greatness in eating human flesh and is puzzled why he doesn't crave more considering Boyd's previous experience with it upon having blood dripping in his mouth continuously sometime prior. Despite Boyd's numerous refusal Ives still attempts to get him to join his cause. Soon after the outpost have had enough of Boyd's attempts to call out Ives and keep him isolated. Boyd watches Ives continuously before being beaten by one the outpost's majors for expected murder and is arranged to be arrested. The following day Ives is preparing a stew dish and a puzzled Boyd questions him on how he managed to kill two horses and one man without him noticing due to his vigilant watching much to the anger of the major. Soon following this it is revealed that Ives has forced one of Boyd's old colleagues Colonel Hart into becoming a cannibal and that he was the one Ives had kill the horses and the trooper. The two finally convince Boyd to eat the stew now containing the major's flesh and Boyd is completely repulsed by it much to the confusion of the men. The following day Boyd's arresters are approaching much to Ives joy as this meant more food. Colonel Hart unexpectedly has a change of heart and frees Boyd asking him to kill him which Boyd does so reluctantly. Ives notices this and engages Boyd in brutal combat in order to stop his escape. The fight eventually drives the two into the stables where Boyd knocks both Ives and himself onto a large bear trap mortally wounding both of them. Ives mocks Boyd telling him that once Boyd is dead he'll eat him and that if he himself dies first Boyd should just eat him otherwise he'd meet the fate of death, Boyd refuses however and Ives continues to mock him up until his last breath before he finally dies. Personality Ives was a truly brutal, disgusting, bloodthirsty, intelligent and manipulative psychopath who would stop at nothing to fulfill his desire for human flesh. He attempted to manipulate others into joining his cause but unlike he they all found it to be a horrible and revolting way to live. Ives was also incredibly brutal and violent and would harshly mutilate all of his victims. Appearance Ives was a man in his thirties with long brown hair and prominent facial hair and dressed rather respectfully in expensive frock coats and military attire. During his time in the wilderness, however, Ives was incredibly filthy with his hair matted, facial hair out of control and his clothes raggedy and blood-stained. Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Mutilators Category:Sadomasochists Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Barbarian Category:Pure Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Incriminators Category:Liars